


Reppertum

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Trans Character, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: The original idea was kind of this cottage core thing where Harry/Harriet/whichever is raised by your choice of the sane-ish adults, instead of or after being under the stairs.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Reppertum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts), [swingandswirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/gifts).



Sirius and Remus were waiting as Harry came inside. The child knew instantly that something was intensely different in the air.

"We need to talk," Remus said, dropping dramatically on the couch, while Remus remained on his feet. 

"I … don't think I've done anything?" came the panicky response, as Harry could not remember ever facing both parents in this fashion.

"The Finches said they saw you filching things from the boxes for the charity shops," Remus began. "Harry, if there's anything you need, or even want, we'd get it for you."

Panic was really, truly the only word for what Harry was feeling. Why had the neighbors been peeking out again! 

"I… saw something I liked. I just wanted to be able… to see, maybe, if it worked for me."

Would they leave it alone?

"You took from things for a charity shop, son," Sirius began… before both he and Remus straightened, because Harry hadn't been able to stop from flinching.

"Harry," Remus asked, voice that gentle one that made the child just … melt into tears, thinking Remus was upset beyond repair. "Why did you react like that, to what we often call you? I know you miss your natural parents; we do as well, but you are ours as well, by raising. We've tried so hard to give you the best life we —"

"I wanted to try a dress on!" Harry confessed, then hastily looked from one to the other.

"Is that all?" Sirius drawled, before shifting to make room on the couch. "C'mon, Harry. Why don't you talk to us both about that, and we'll see what we can do to keep Finches from being so muggle-mazed."

"Do you still want to be Harry?"

"Yes, but… for Harriet?" Harry dared press.

"Sounds wonderful," Remus said, accepting her choice.


End file.
